Troy's Regret
by Red Bumblebee
Summary: Fanfic High School Musical pertama berbahasa Indonesia. R&R, please! :


**TROY'S GUILT**

**Summary: Baca sendiri aja deh…******

**Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya yang jelas.**

**Troy's PoV:**

Aku duduk di sebuah restoran sambil berkali-kali melihat arlojiku. Aku gelisah, menunggunya yang tak kunjung datang.

_Seharusnya ia __sudah datang…_pikirku. Aku tetap gelisah menunggunya. Aku melihat segelas air yang ada di mejaku. Belum kusentuh. Aku sama sekali tak berniat minum. Bibirku kelu, mengingat apa yang akan kukatakan padanya.

"Troy!"

Suaranya yang khas itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Ya Tuhanku, dia sangat cantik. Rambutnya yang pirang tergerai indah, dan mata cokelatnya melihat ke arahku. Dia tidak tersenyum, tetapi wajahnya membuat siapa saja jatuh hati. Melihat wajahnya yang mempesona aku tak sampai hati harus melakukannya. Tapi aku harus.

"Hai, Sharpay," kataku kaku.

Sharpay segera duduk di depanku, dan jantungku naik – turun. Aku tak sampai hati harus melakukannya, tapi aku harus. Harus melakukannya.

"Aku ini memperlihatkanmu sesuatu," katanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan," potongku dengan wajah tegang. Jujur saja, aku tidak kuat. Akan sangat perih melakukannya.

Mata cokelatnya menatap mata biruku dengan penuh perhatian. Ia tak pernah memotong pembicaraanku. Duh, makin tak sampai hati mengingatnya.

"Katakan, Troy," katanya.

Aku meminum segelas air yang ada di mejaku untuk menghilangkan rasa kagok. Rasanya kalimat yang ingin kukatakan sudah ada di tenggorokanku, tapi aku tak bisa mengeluarkannya dari mulutku. Apalagi menatap wajahnya yang penuh keingintahuan ingin menyimak apa yang aku katakan.

Aku menelan ludah. Benar-benar sulit kukatakan. Sungguh brengseknya aku jika aku sampai hati mengatakannya. Tapi tak ada jalan lain. Memang harus kukatakan. Harus sekarang. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Troy …?" ia melihat ekspresiku yang kebingungan.

Aku menarik nafas tiga kali, kemudian mencoba mengatakan. "Aku…"

Tak bisa! Aku tak bisa mengatakannya! Aku tak tega! Harus dikatakan, tetapi aku tak bisa! Aku tak sanggup!

Entah kenapa, ada dorongan yang kuat untuk mengatakannya. Meskipun tak sanggup, pada akhirnya aku mendapatkan kekuatan untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalaku.

"…memutuskanmu."

Dia melotot melihatku. Tentu saja kata itu sangat mengejutkannya. Kami sudah bersama sejak pertama kali masuk SMA East, dan sekarang kami putus. Orang-orang bilang kami pasangan paling serasi di SMA East, tapi sekarang**…**

"Troy! Kenapa!?" serunya dengan mata berair.

Makin tak tega aku mengatakan alasan kenapa aku memutuskannya. Alasannya sungguh tidak manusiawi, aku tahu. Tapi aku tak bisa menghindarinya.

"Aku jatuh cinta dengan Gabriella Montez," jawabku. Gabriella Montez adalah pindahan dari SMA Sun, gadis pintar yang masuk tim dekathlon akademik.

"CEWEK PINDAHAN ITU!" bentaknya, sampai orang-orang di restoran melihat ke arah kami. "KAU MEMUTUSKANKU DEMI CEWEK ITU!?"

"Cewek itu punya nama, Shar," aku berusaha membela Gabriella. Meskipun Sharpay yang berkata, aku tak rela Gabriella dijuluki dengan nama 'cewek itu'.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Shar'! Aku tak peduli siapa namanya! Yang aku pikirkan adalah KAU MEMUTUSKANKU KARENA JATUH CINTA DENGAN ORANG LAIN!? KUPIKIR KAU SERIUS DENGANKU, TROY!" Sharpay berteriak makin kencang.

"Sharpay…" aku berusaha menenangkannya.

Sharpay langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dan ia berjalan menyebrangi jalan menuju tempat parkir. Aku benar-benar menyesal mengatakannya. Tapi aku memang jatuh cinta dengan Gabriella, dan aku sudah tak tahan lagi memendamnya. Aku tak mungkin selingkuh dari Sharpay, maka jalan terbaik adalah memutuskan Sharpay, baru setelah itu memacari Gabriella.

Aku membalikkan badan. Aku tak mau melihat Sharpay lagi. Jika aku melihatnya, perasaan bersalahku muncul. Aku tak sampai hati.

"Aku minta maaf, Sharpay…" bisikku. Aku menenggelamkan mukaku ke dalam kedua telapak tanganku. Sejujurnya, aku masih mencintainya, hanya saja rasa cintaku pada Gabriella lebih besar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jeritan itu terdengar tepat di belakang punggungku, disertai suara benturan keras. Aku menoleh, dan apa yang kulihat benar-benar mengejutkanku.

Sharpay tergeletak di tanah, dengan tubuhnya berlumuran darah.

***

Jadi, di sinilah aku.

Di Rumah Sakit Umum Albuquerque, menunggui Sharpay di ruang operasi. Astaga, aku benar-benar tak menyangka akan hal itu! Aku meneteskan sedikit air mata. Sekedar info, keadaan Sharpay benar-benar parah. Aku tak menyangka akan seperti itu jadinya. Aku was-was. _Semoga Tuhan memberinya hidup__…_

Seorang dokter sudah menelepon Mr dan Mrs Evans serta Ryan. Kupikir mereka sedang berada di perjalanan. Aku terus berdo'a untuk keselamatan Sharpay. Hanya karena cintaku kepadanya sudah berkurang, bukan berarti aku tak peduli padanya.

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Wajahnya tampak sendu. Oh, Tuhan, pertanda buruk. _Apa yang terjadi dengan Sharpay?_

"Mr Bolton?" ucap dokter itu. Aku melihat _badge_ di pakaiannya. Tertulis 'Didrikson'.

"Dr Didrikson? Bagaimana Sharpay? Aku pacarnya," kataku sambil berdiri mendekat ke arah Dr Didrikson.

"Aku sangat menyesal…"

Aku.

Sangat.

Menyesal.

Tiga kata itu sudah mengisyaratkan hal yang terjadi. Semoga hanya telingaku saja yang salah dengar soal ini…

"Maksudku, kami sudah mencoba segala cara, tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain."

_Tuhan berkehendak lain._ Hatiku makin ketar-ketir. Sekali lagi, aku berdo'a semoga aku salah dengar. Atau paling tidak ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk dan aku akan segera terbangun.

Aku mencubit pipiku sendiri. Sakit. Berarti ini bukan mimpi.

Ini kenyataan. Sharpay Evans telah tiada.

Gara-gara aku dan kebodohanku.

Hatiku hancur. Bodoh benar aku ini. Setelah ia pergi, barulah aku menyadari bahwa aku memang mencintainya. Aku menunduk dalam-dalam. Aku tahu ia ditabrak mobil, tapi aku menganggap bahwa _aku_lah yang membunuhnya. _Aku_ melakukannya.

Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena tak bisa mengontrol perasaanku kepada Gabriella. Jelas-jelas Sharpay memang pasangan yang sempurna untukku. Benar-benar sempurna.

Aku melihat seorang dokter lain membawa barang-barang milik Sharpay. Aku mengambil tasnya. Kulihat isinya, untuk mengenang masa-masa indahku bersamanya sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di SMA East.

Pertama-tama, aku melihat sebuah _scrapbook_. Di dalamnya ada foto kami berdua. Di pertandingan Wildcats vs Knights, di musikal musim dingin, dan masih banyak foto kami dalam berbagai pose. Air mataku menetes membasahi foto-foto dalam scrapbook.

Kemudian…barang-barang standar. Dompet, ponsel, kunci, lip-gloss, cermin saku, dan lain-lain.

Sesuatu menarik perhatianku. Semacam amplop. Kopnya Rumah Sakit Umum Albuquerque, dengan tulisan tangan bertuliskan 'Miss Sharpay Evans'. Aku membukanya, dan aku melihat semacam foto di dalam amplop itu. Dan ketika aku melihat foto itu, hatiku makin hancur. Inikah yang dia hendak tunjukkan padaku?

Sebuah USG.

_**Review please!**_

**The Red Sox**


End file.
